Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 5.64 inches of rain fell in Jessica's hometown, and 8.64 inches of rain fell in Ben's hometown. How much more rain fell in Ben's town than in Jessica's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Jessica's town from the amount of rain in Ben's town. Rain in Ben's town - rain in Jessica's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Ben's town received 3 inches more rain than Jessica's town.